


Brad The Douchebag Ex

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [113]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Epiphanies, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Warning For Douchebag Ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles and Derek bump into Stiles' shitty ex while Christmas shopping. Derek isn't entirely sure what's going on, but when Stiles grabs his hand, he just kinda rolls with it.





	Brad The Douchebag Ex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lena221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena221b/gifts).



> Originally posted for the prompt "Fake Dating" from Lena221B, [here on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/152805628196/lena221b-replied-to-your-text-post-fake-dating). 
> 
> Unbetaed.

” _Fuck_ ,” Stiles hisses, making Derek turn to him in alarm. ”Play along, please, I’m  _begging_ you,” he says with a weirdly stiff smile, and then takes Derek’s hand and interlaces their fingers. Derek is too busy being surprised and distracted by the slender knuckles between his own, and definitely looks as confused as he feels when Stiles hitches on an even bigger and even more insincere smile to greet someone coming towards them, weaving through other people in the mall, clearly determined to get to them.

 

”Brad!” Stiles calls out, and adds, ” _oh, god_ ,” under his breath, before the crowds parts enough for said Brad to be in actual hearing range. ”Wow, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Alaska!”

 

The obvious fake cheeriness makes Derek’s hackles rise, and he glares at this Brad person, because anyone who makes Stiles uncomfortable enough to put on such a ridiculous and phony display of happiness can only be worthy of disdain.

 

”Antarctica, actually,” Brad says, and everything about him  _screams_  smugness in a way even Jackson Whittemore would struggle to match up to. ”But I’m back in the US now. Gotta present my reasearch, you know how it is.”

 

”Right, yeah. Penguins. How’s that going?”

 

”Pretty smoothly, actually.” Brad sends Derek a sideways look. ”And I see things are going pretty smoothly for you too. Never thought you had it in you.”

 

Stiles squeezes Derek’s fingers, hard. It’s unclear whether it’s a warning not to break character or sheer emotional reaction, but either way, Derek isn’t about to ruin it for Stiles. Whatever it is. ”So you’ve said. This is Derek.”

 

Brad raises an eyebrow at Stiles before finally turning to face Derek. ” _The_  Derek? Wow, I really thought you were exaggerating. Are you sure this isn’t just pity?” he asks, and glances at their clenched hands.

 

It’s sheer luck that Derek’s eyes don’t bleed red, but he must look pretty terrifying, because Brad actually backs away a few steps. ”I don’t know who you are, but if you talk to Stiles like that again, you  _will_  regret it,” Derek snarls. He’s not sure what’s going on, but he’s not about to let some asswipe put Stiles down.

 

”Wow, okay,” Stiles laughs awkwardly. ”Time out, please. Uhm. Derek, this is Brad. We dated for a while in college.”

 

Derek’s surprise must show on his face, because Brad seems to relax and actually chuckles. ”Yeah, I know, it was a low point in my life.”

 

”In  _your_ \- Stiles who the hell is this guy, and why does he think he can treat you like that?!”

 

”Ahh, hah, thiiiiis is a lot more awkward than I thought it would be,” Stiles says weakly, and pulls at Derek’s hand. ”Anyway, sorry, Brad, gotta go, lots more Christmas shopping to do,” he babbles, and Brad fucking waves at them as they rush past the shops.

 

”What the hell, Stiles?!” Derek growls as soon as they’re out of sight, and Stiles sighs heavily as their hands part.

 

”I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drag you into my personal problems. It’s just… Brad was the first guy I dated in college, and I dunno, he just always gets to me, he knows just where to fucking push, and I just- I’m sorry, I know you wouldn’t wanna be associated with me like that, but-”

 

”Why haven’t you punched him in the face years ago?!”

 

Stiles blinks at him, face grim. ”Well, I dunno. Like I said, he’s just… got this way of…” he gesticulates helplessly, and Derek gets it, suddenly. Some people just have power over you for some unknown reason. Derek should know, better than most, and freeing yourself of that kind of hold takes courage. So much courage. He’s not at all surprised Stiles was strong enough to do it, but he  _is_  surprised that Brad the dickhead is still even alive. Most people who hurt someone Stiles loves tend to end up dead or injured. It’s probably a little fucked up that Derek loves that about him, but this is their lives. Fucked up is like half of everything they do. But, then again, Stiles does have issues with his self-worth, and goddammit, Derek wishes he could have been there to smash this jerkwad’s skull in.

 

Derek’s probably been silent for way too long, but he’s busy having revelations. That maybe the reason Stiles was so hesitant about putting himself out there after college had less to do with lack of interest and more to do with previous bad experiences. He came back so confident in his abilities, but also more serious and physically withdrawn. Derek just assumed Stiles had grown up. He hates himself a little bit for being wrong, but he hates himself even more for misinterpreting all the signs. Every time Stiles pulled away from his touch or spouted some depreciating nonsense, Derek had assumed it was Stiles’ way of showing respect for Derek’s personal space. Something he hadn’t really bothered with before college, and Derek has been looking for a way to explain how he kinda misses it for a while now. Misses the hand on his shoulder or the nudge of an elbow or the knock of a knee.

 

Stiles had never really managed to keep it much of a secret how much he was into Derek, but since coming back from college his behavior changed enough that Derek assumed he’d just moved on. He wouldn’t blame him. Derek’d had a lot of things to work through before feeling he’d be okay with dating again, and time kept passing while he tried to put himself back together again. He wouldn’t expect anyone to just wait for him.

 

But here’s Stiles, awkwardly shifting and fidgeting, reaching out for Derek with the same trust and closeness he did years ago. Stiles who talked about Derek at college. Stiles who somehow thinks that  _Derek_  wouldn’t want to be associated with  _him_.

 

As if sensing the shift in mood, Stiles looks startled before Derek has even moved, but his arms open, and there’s only a half-second of surprise when their lips meet before he’s kissing back, making tiny whimpering noises and clinging to Derek like it’s his last chance. It’s amazing, though, and Derek doesn’t give a shit if they’re late for everything this Christmas, he’s not gonna stop kissing unless the roof falls down on them. Or if Stiles pushes him away, which is what eventually happens.

 

He lets Stiles part them, reluctantly pulling only a few inches away, and instead drinks in Stiles’ flushed face and shining eyes. It might be all the Christmas lights around them, but Derek is inclined to think Stiles is lighting up all on his own. ”Wow, okay,” Stiles says, breathlessly. ”That, uh… that should convince him, I guess.”

 

Derek frowns. ”What?”

 

”I think he’s gone now,” Stiles says, glancing over Derek’s shoulder. ”Hopefully for good.” He looks back at Derek with a frown of his own. ”How did you even know Brad followed us? Does he smell bad to you or something?”

 

”Stiles,” he says slowly. ”I had no idea he was there. I kissed you because I wanted to. And… well, because I had the thought that maybe you wanted that too?” He’s pretty sure he came to the right conclusion, but a tiny sliver of icy doubt still manages to pierce his gut. ”If I made a mistake-”

 

”Oh god, what- no, you- oh my  _god_ ,” Stiles says in a stuttering rush before pulling Derek back in with long, strong arms, and sweet heavens above, this kiss is even  _better_.

 

”Nooo,” Derek whines as Stiles pulls away again, much later, and he chases Stiles’ lips for a second before getting a hold of himself. Stiles laughs softly, and this time his eyes are definitely sparkling, just like they always should, happiness and mischief dancing in them.

 

”I know, babe,” he says, and Derek’s gut swoops with it. ”But there are kids watching, and it’s not gonna stay PG for long if I have my way,” he murmurs, and Derek counts to ten in his head, and then counts to ten more, because the implications of that make him dizzy.

 

They are in fact late with everything for the next few weeks, because their holiday plans didn’t factor in time for making out or for frenzied mutual hand jobs in coat rooms.

 

And the next time Brad crosses their path, he barely opens his mouth before Stiles punches him squarely in the face. It’s beautiful, and Derek couldn’t be prouder of his strong, amazing boyfriend.

 

End.


End file.
